pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Pretty Cure Fortune Time!
Pretty Cure Fortune Flower! is a fanseries by StarQueen24. The theme is Fortune, Time, Space. Story The land of Time was attacked by the timeless wanting the Forever Clock that was protected by Queen Selene and it got shattered sending the numbers to earth but before being captured she sends her baby daughter, Noon and her two guards, Nova and Shine to Earth to find the numbers. They soon meet Sasha Sasaki a young clockworker and she agrees to help them find the numbers while defending the earth from The Timeless. Season 2 After Sasha's sacrafice the land of time of returned to normal along with earth as earth tries to move on but what happens when a new threat decides they want to free Nevermore from his seal. It's time for another group of cures to take the place of the now older cures. Pretty Cures and Mascots Sasha Sasaki/Cure Hour * Voiced by: Tara Strong A shy and bubbly young girl who is the granddaughter of the town's Clock maker and helps with his work. She loves opening things to see how they work and hope to one day open a clock shop. In civilian form, she has short cerise colroed hair and green eyes. As Cure Fortuna, her hair grows to waist length turning magenta with a pink headband with a red and pink sun on the side and her eyes turn red. Her theme is pink and she represents the hours in the day. * Henshin Intro: TBA * Attack: "Pretty Cure, Hour Waltz!" [[Yume Abe|'Yume Abe']]/Cure Dreamer * Voiced By: Lindsay Jones A calm and nonchalant girl but a bit lazy in terms of being the daughter of a college professor but ignores him when he yells usually saying she learns at her own pace. In civilian form, she has short midnight blue hair with long bangs that are curled near her mouth and hazel eyes. As Cure Dreamer, her hair grows to hip length turning Admiral blue and her eyes turn Midnight blue. Her theme color is Blue and she represents late nights. * Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure, Time to Start! The Time sleep the day away, Cure Dreamer!" * Attack: "Pretty Cure! *Yawns* Dreaming Lullaby!" Misaki Kagayaki/Cure Radiance She is known as the princess of the school and is apart of the school's gymnastics club. She has a calm and cool demeanor but knows how to crack puns when the moment calls for it. In civilian form, she has ash blonde hair and brown eyes. As Cure Radiance, her hair grows longer and tied in tight ringlets turning gold and her eyes turn a pale yellow. Her theme color is yellow and represents Dawn. * Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure, Time to start! The time of shinning brillance! Cure Radiance!" * Attack: "Pretty Cure! Radiant Beam!" Mirai Hoshizora/Cure Starlight The best reporter on the school's newspaper team who knows how to get what she wants. She actually found out who the three cures were when catching a photo of them by accident. Her parents own the camera store in town. In civilian form, she has black shoulder length hair and black eyes. As Cure Starlight, her hair grows slightly longer turns pale silver with a yellow hairband with a gold star on the side and her eyes turn silver. Her theme color is silver/white and represents dusk. * Henshin Intro: TBA * Attack: "Pretty Cure, Starlight Glimmer!" [[Takara Hoshino|'Takara Hoshino']]/Cure Present She is a stubborn and no take no nonsense librarians aid but when off the job she is a children's library reader showing her true colors being a kind hearted woman. She is the oldest of the cures at age 20 but aged down when as a cure to 15. In civilian form, she has waist length dark chestnut hair and cerise colored eyes. As Cure Northern Star, her hair becomes blazing red and tied in a high ponytail and her eyes become red. Her theme color is red and represents the present day. * Henshin Intro:TBA * Attack: "Pretty Cure, Present Surprise!" Princess Noon She is the princess of the land of time who was sent to earth with the Cureimers with her two guards. She is a baby human like fairy who gets attached to anyone with a good heart. She has short reddish brown hair tied in pigtails and brown eyes wearing a red onesie. Nova and Shine They are Noon's bodyguards and the mascots of the series. Nova is serious and easily aggitated while Shine is the laid back and curious out of the bunch. Second Season Himari Sasaki/Cure Tick Tock She is Sasha's younger sister by a year who becomes a leader of her own group 4 years after Sasha got sealed away to save her friends at the end of season one. She is high spirit, sweet, and caring. In civilain form, she has waist length dark pink hair and sky blue eyes. As Cure Tick Toc, her hair turns baby pink and tied in odangos with red hair ribbons with sun gems on the front and her eyes turn darker. Her theme color is light pink. Reina Bellamy/Cure Era She is the reincarnation of Sequence who lived in America. She is a shy and easily concerned girl and holds some memories of her past life but not a lot. She loves reading is usually scene with a large stack of books next to her where ever she goes. She seems to have a good friendship with Himari ever since meeting her at Sasha's memorial. In civilian form, she has long dark brown hair tied in a ponytail, fair skin and brown eyes. As Cure Era, her hair becomes purple and tied in a low ponytail with a bow with a clock on the back. Her theme color is Black. Princess Noon/Cure Midday Once the baby and now a teenager due to how fast her species grows. She hopes to help the new cures find a way to save Sasha even making and forming her Curerimmer dedicated to her name. She has a good heart and still has the power to know the true good in people but tends to be protective over Reina. In civilian form, she has shoulder length red hair with a black bow on the side and brown eyes.. As Cure Midday, her hair becomes longer turning peach tied half up with an orange bow and her eyes turning light orange. Villains Nevermore He's the leader of the Timeless who wants time to be forever frozen. Sequence/Satchiko Fukui She's the first to attack. She looks like a teenage girl and basically has the attitude of one too. She is quick to anger and easy to hold a grudge. Stopper He's the second to attack and is the scientist of the team who tends to have faster and more destructive monsters compaired to his other co workers. Gong He's the third and stronger of the his teammates but is somewhat dimwitted. Jikangatomaru They are the monsters of the day. Items Cureimmers They are the henshin device of the series. Forever Numbers They are the numbers of the forever clock if all found they will restore time in the land of Time. Locations Haremashita City: It's where the story takes place. In it are: * Fōchun Middle School: It's where the girls go to school. * Sasaki Clocktower: The Clocktower owned by Sasha's grandfather. * Raitofearī Park: It's a large theme park, Land of Time It's where Princess Noon, Nova and Shine are from. It's frozen in time for right now since the Forever numbers were stolen Family Hilary and Haru Sasaki They are Sasha's parents. Himari Sasaki/Cure Sundial She is Sasha's younger sister by a year who becomes secondary leader after Sasha got sealed away to save her friends at the end of season one. She is high spirit, sweet, and caring. In civilain form, she has waist length dark pink hair and sky blue eyes. As Cure Sundial, her hair turns baby pink and tied in odangos with red hair ribbons with sun gems on the front and her eyes turn darker. Yuki and Hajime Abe They are Yume's parents. Yuki is a director of a hospital while Hajime is the headmaster of Fōchun Middle School. Students and Staff of Fōchun Middle School Episodes Gallery Category:Luck-themed series